Harry Potter and the Town of Hogwarts
by Phoenix Goddes 333
Summary: What if to appease Salazar the other founders found a way to transport Hogwarts to Fiore and make it a town? Where the four houses became Guilds that worked in conjunction with each other well at the same time still having their rivalries?


Harry Potter and the Town of Hogwarts

Prologue: The Change

Summary: What if to appease Salazar the other founders found a way to transport Hogwarts to Fiore and make it a town? Where the four houses became Guilds that worked in conjunction with each other well at the same time still having their rivalries? And what if they made it so that any person who would have attended Hogwarts was automatically transported to the town to live and learn Magic along with their families?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Fairy Tail.

"Are you sure that something like this will work Godric?" A beautiful red haired woman wearing yellow robes said. Looking at the red haired man now identified as Godric.

"Yes it will work Helga. Besides this is the only way to appease Salazar." Godric said thinking of some of the negative side effects this might cause. He was wearing red robes that matched his hair.

"So all of our magic will be turned into a different kind of magic and we'll all have to relearn it. That's the main set back to this plan correct?" A women with black hair and wearing blue robes asked looking at Godric.

"Yes Rowena that is the main problem we run into with this." Godric said looking at her. At that moment Salazar walked in. He was a black haired man wearing green robes. "Looks like we're all here now we can get started."

"You said only those with magic would be permitted into our own guilds what did you mean by this Godric?" Salazar asked.

"Hogwarts will become a town in Fiore. Our four houses will become Mages Guilds. This will mean that only mages can enter the guilds. However there will be both magical and non magical people in the town." Godric said.

"Hm that's acceptable I suppose." Salazar said.

Then all four people entered the special array that Godric had made. They then started making complicated wand movements and channeling copious amounts of magic. Soon the array started glowing and then the light blasted up into the sky. A magic circle imprinted itself on the sky above the school and ground below the school. Then the school disappeared in a brilliant flash of light.

*Somewhere in Fiore*

Suddenly there was a magical circle above an empty plot of land and then a light came down from the circle and a town appeared. Unlike normal towns though this one had four mages guilds. Even though Fiore wasn't very large yet this was unusual but this was one thing that wouldn't change over the course of time.

*Hundreds of years later town of Hogwarts*

The town of Hogwarts was an unusual one in the kingdom of Fiore. Unlike most towns it had four Mages guilds instead of the customary one. These four guilds though coexisted in harmony. Although there were slight rivalries between them they kept it civil. The four guilds are as follows, Slytherin near the north exit of the town it's guild master is Severus Snape who uses Ring magic, to the south near the forest is Slytherin's rivalry Gryffindor it's guild master Minerva McGonagall who uses Takeover magic, to the east resting along the sea is Hufflepuff their guild master is Pomona Sprout who specializes in Plant magic, and finally in the mountains is Hufflepuffs rival Ravenclaw whose master is Fillius Flitwick a man who specializes in Rune magic. The mayor of the town who is also a mage although no longer affiliated with the guild used to be a Gryffindor but has affection for all four guilds. The mayor's name is Albus Dumbledore a well-known Fire mage.

Today was the day that the new young mages would under go the ancient ritual that determined which guild they belonged to. Once they were sorted into their guilds they could then form teams to do jobs with. "So Harry which Guild do you think you'll be in?" A red haired freckled boy asked his friend who was a little shorter then him and had black hair and green eyes.

"Well dad thinks I'll be in the same guild as him and mum which as you know is Gryffindor. But mum thinks that I might end up in Ravenclaw or Slytherin just as easily." Harry said. "You on the other hand Ron will be a Gryffindor just like every other mage in your family." Harry said smiling at his friend.

Ron frowned. "Well I guess you probably could be in Slytherin. Oh yea that reminds me what kind of magic do you use anyways Harry? I mean after all you know I use ring magic just like my parents." Ron said.

Harry smirked at that. "You'll see once the sorting ceremony starts." Harry said.

"First will be Hannah Abbot." Dumbledore called from the podium. A blonde haired brown-eyed girl walked up to the front of the town square. "Now then Ms. Abbot please demonstrate your magic for us." Dumbledore said.

Hannah nodded looking at the different targets set up for this occasion. "Wood Make: Bow and arrows." Hannah said clapping her hands together. This caused a pristine wooden bow and a quiver of several arrows to appear. She then rapid fired hitting most of the targets.

A special set of runes made by Flitwick then started to tally the scores. It then wrote out what guild she should be sorted into. The runes then spelled out Hufflepuff. "Very good Ms. Abbot please go over to Master Sprout. She will give you your Guild stamp." Dumbledore said. Hannah nodded and did as said getting her Guild mark of a badger on her right bicep.

The sorting then proceeded going through several mages of different types before it reached one of Harry and Ron's friends. "Hermione Granger please come up here and demonstrate your magic." Dumbledore called.

Hermione walked up to the front of the town square. "Light Arrows." Hermione said as a golden magic circle appeared in front of her hand. This caused several thin beams of light to be projected from the magic circle and pierce the targets. The runes did what they had done all day before stopping and spelling out Ravenclaw. Hermione smiled and walked over to Flitwick and got the stamp of a Raven just above her right hip. (She's wearing a tank top that stops above her belly button and Capri's)

"Draco Malfoy would you please come up and demonstrate your magic for us." Dumbledore said. The platinum blonde then walked up to the front of the square.

"Heavenly beams" Draco said holding his hand up as a magic circle with a star in the center formed. Several beams launched and hit multiple targets causing them to explode. The runes sorted him into Slytherin. Draco walked over to Snape and got his stamp of a snake on his right bicep.

"Bloody hell that was Heavenly Body Magic." Ron muttered getting a nod from Harry.

"Harry Potter please come up here and demonstrate your magic." Dumbledore called.

Harry calmly walked up to the front of the town square. Harry breathed in and put both of his hands in front of his mouth making a funnel. "Roar of the Light Dragon" Harry said breathing out a blast of extremely bright and hot light that destroyed nearly all of the targets. The runes went through their scoring before stopping on the guild he would go to. It stopped on Slytherin Harry walked over to Snape who was shocked like everyone else but his parents and the members of Grryfindor's Marauders at Harry's magic. Harry got his stamp above his heart. (He's wearing an opened bronze colored vest with leather pants.)

Finally the sorting came down to just two people Ron and Blaise Zabini. "Ron Weasley would you please demonstrate your magic for us." Dumbledore called. Ron slowly walked up to the front of the square.

Ron twisted a ring on his right ring finger. "Lightning" Ron, said causing several bolts of lightning to shoot from the ring and hit a few of the targets. The runes did their scoring and stopped on the guild name Gryffindor. He went and got his stamp on his left wrist.

"Blaise Zabini would you mind showing us your magic?" Dumbledore said to the last young mage.

Blaise walked up to the front of the town square. Blaise pulled out three cards and placed them on top of each other then through them forward as a magic circle appeared. "Summoned Lightning." He said causing green lightning bolts to destroy multiple targets. The runes tallied up his score then announced his guild as Slytherin he walked up to Snape and got the snake stamp on his right hand.

A/N: Ok there is the end of the prologue. The magic used by important characters both mentioned and not mentioned:

Hannah Abbot-Wood Make

Ernie Macmillion- Guns magic

Daphne Greengrass- Air magic

Hermione Granger- Light Magic

Draco Malfoy- Heavenly Body Magic

Harry Potter- Light Dragon Slayer Magic (Artificial)

Ron Weasley- Ring Magic

Blaise Zabini- Card magic


End file.
